Chunin exam
In order to see which Genins that qualify for beeing Chunins the ninja nations arrange a chunin exam every sixth month. Before the third ninja war each village had their own chunin exam, but after the war an country is selected as host where all countries that thinks their Genins are good enough can take the exam. The exam is splitted into three parts. Part 1, written exam The first part of the exam is a written exam. The Genins gather and under supervision of elit Chunins they write the answers for nine questions on a paper. They have 45 minutes to complete all nine questions, then they have 15 minutes to answer a tenth question. Cheating is forbidden, each time someone is discoverd he/she gets two answers stroken. If someone looses all his points, the entire three-man team fails. However, the questions are inpossible to answer for a normal Genin, which is why there are two Chunins among the Genins who know all answers. The point of the nine questions is that the Genins shall cheat whithout beeing detected. In Konohas chunin exam this was done is several different ways. Hinata and Negi Hyuga used their Byakugan to se the answers, Sasuke Uchiha used his Sharingan to copy the movements of the others hands, Shino Aburame used his bugs to copy the letters and showing him the answers, Ino Yamanaka used her mind transfer technique on Sakura Haruno (who was the only Genin to figure out the answers whitout cheating), and then used the same technique on her teamates Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi to give them the answers. However, the first nine questions is to see who can cheat without being discovered. The tenth is a yes or no problem. Before getting the question the genins are allowed to choose if they want to to answer the question. If someone don't he/she and the teammates fails. If they take the question and get it wrong, they will never be Chunins. After deciding, the watcher reveals that the tenth issue is whether you are willing to risk everything to succeed, something that is necessary for a Chunin. By willingly staying and risking the career as ninja, the genin passes the entire first part. Part 2, survival exam For the second part, the genins gather at a selected spot to try their skills in real life. In the shown exam the place was "the forest of death". Each team is getting a scroll, marked either "Heaven" or "Earth", that they are not allowed to look in, since as chunins sometimes must transport secret documents. If they do, they fail the exam. The genins have five days to get to a tower in the middle of the forest. On thier way, they must fight the other teams to get the second scroll, as they must have both to pass this part. When they arrive to the tower, they are allowed to open the scroll. A chunin is summoned and explain that they must balance their own Heaven and Earth (mind and body) to become good ninjas. If to many teams passes the second part, they are immediately forced to fight in a one-on-one duel with a random selected opponent. The winner passes this part. Part 3, main match For the final part of the exam, that takes part one month after the second part, the genins fight each other one by one untill one remains. However, the winner isen't necessarily made a chunin, as all fighters in the third part has the possibility to become chunins, if they manages to impress the judges with skill and tactic.